White Bomberman
Bomberman, sometimes referred to as White Bomberman, is the main protagonist of the ''Bomberman'' series. He is the primary representative of the Bomberman people, who became the dominant inhabitants of Planet Bomber. Like every other Bombermen, he has the ability to generate bombs. There are many incarnations of him represented in the different games of the series, which do not usually keep a consistent description of the character. He is often saving his home planet, the galaxy, or even the universe from disaster. He is also nicknamed Shiro Bom, which has been translated as "White Bomber" starting with the GameCube games and localized as "Cheerful White" in the English releases of the ''Bomberman Land'' series. Occasionally, this is further shortened to simply "Shiro" in the Japanese versions. Biography In the home computer game Bomber Man (1983) and its second edition 3-D Bomberman (1984), "Bomber Man" (as his name was originally parsed) was depicted as a human with overalls, a visible mouth, hair, and a white hat with a red feather. In the Famicom/NES Bomber Man (1985), the hat was swapped with a helmet and antenna, and he was given a blue suit with white and pink limbs. He also had a white horizontal stripe on his back, which was replaced with a black belt in subsequent appearances. This is actually a palette swap of the enemies seen in the 1984 Hudson Soft port of Lode Runner, but this appearance has more or less remained constant in the series. The background given in the console game begins with the eponymous character having grown tired of making bombs in an unnamed underground empire and deciding to escape after hearing a rumor that a robot can become human. The ending features the miraculous transformation into his "Runner" identity which serves as a prequel to the 1983 Lode Runner, also suggesting that the story involved the recurring Bungeling Empire from early Brøderbund products. As Lode Runner, he is a famous Galactic Commando tasked with evading the empire's guards and reclaiming stolen gold, and in the 1985 direct sequel Lode Runner's Rescue, his daughter Alexandra has to save him after his capture. Both franchises have since mostly moved in separate directions, but loose references remain in later titles. In the TurboGrafx-16 game, Dr. Mitsumori uses Bomberman as the model for subsequent lifelike Bomberman robots, and the time period is stated to be sometime in the future (specified to be the late 21st century in the arcade game). In Bomberman '93, he is shown to be a "Bomber Cop" detective who upholds the peace of the galaxy, and Bomberman '94 establishes the main setting as Planet Bomber rather than Earth. Saturn Bomberman introduces a benevolent human scientist named Dr. Ein, who takes an advisory role in certain missions. Bomberman Hero introduces Bomber Base, a headquarters on Planet Bomber where he trains diligently. More recently, the ''Bomberman Jetters'' video game (a follow-up of sorts to Bomberman Generation) names his organization the Jetters, but that might only be pertinent to the ''Jetters'' anime. Bomberman's arch-nemeses are Bagura and Mujoe, and his rivals include his friend Max and foe Regulus. His original enemy was Black Bomberman, but he reformed after the two allied in Super Bomberman. Personality White Bomberman is usually portrayed as the heroic, upbeat, yet cheerful and jolly type, but sometimes goofy, all too willing to make friends with people he had once considered enemies. His bright, kind spirit and courage are greatly appreciated by others. He never holds back while fighting and focuses a lot on training to be the strongest warrior ever. Anime He has featured in three anime series: Bomberman B-Daman Bakugaiden, Bomberman B-Daman Bakugaiden Victory (based on the marble shooting game B-Daman) and Bomberman Jetters. Each of these introduced their own characters, and contain mostly different takes on the series. Bomberman B-Daman Bakugaiden IV & V :Main article: White Bomber (B-Daman) White Bomber (Shiro Bom) is the main protagonist in Bomberman B-Daman Bakugaiden and Bomberman B-Daman Bakugaiden Victory. Bomberman Jetters :Main article: White Bomber (Anime) In Bomberman Jetters, White Bomber (or Shiro Bom) is the ten-year old brother of the hero, Mighty. However, unlike what people thought from the brave, gentle Mighty, his brother was actually childish, immature, and inexperienced, with only a single Bomb Star. Through the course of the series, he begins to mature and becomes more experienced. Comics White Bomberman appeared in three of the German Club Nintendo comics. They were published only in Germany, though fan translations have appeared since then. *Wario's Christmas Tale *Sag niemals Holerö! *Freeze Frame Trivia *White Bomberman made certain crossover appearances, such as DreamMix TV World Fighters, a fighting game with characters from Hudson Soft, Konami and Takara. He also makes a playable appearance in a giant mecha crafted after himself in Star Parodier, a spoof of the Star Soldier series which is also developed by Hudson Soft. *Traditionally, White Bomberman starts each Battle Mode round in the upper left corner of the stage. *Bomberman was first voiced by Kazuko Sugiyama in Bomberman: Panic Bomber. After Bomberman 64, he almost always gets a different voice actor outside Japan for each successive game, save for Bomberman Generation and Bomberman Jetters, in which he is voiced by Sheryl Stanley. *In Bomberman 64: The Second Attack, Bomberman apparently used the Fire Stone's power as a source of his standard explosives. This is not shown in other games, so this may be because he was weakened and needed it to augment his abilities. *Bomberman's implied love interests include Pretty Bomber (whenever she is an ally), Cutie Bomber, Princess Millian, and (at first) Lilith. He also has a daughter by the events of the early title Lode Runner's Rescue (as well as a son according to the North American storyline of Bomber Boy). *In Bomberman (iOS) Bomberman appears with with blue eyes, like the other characters, but this was changed back in Taisen! Bomberman *His English voice actor is Peter von Gomm (known for his roles as X in "Mega Man X7" and Grey in "Mega Man ZX Advent") in Super Bomberman R. *Bomberman makes a brief cameo in the anime called Virus Buster Serge. In chapter 6, he appears on a screen, putting a bomb and the screen explodes. *Bomberman is an assist trophy in Super Smash Bros. Ultimate for the Nintendo Switch, as well as a collectible spirit whose bomb ability is utilized on the map in the World of Light mode. Gallery Bomberman Art.png|TurboGrafx-16 game art Bomberman MB.png|''Bomberman '94'' Bomberman PB(PCE) Art.png|''Panic Bomber'' (PC Engine) art 455234.png|White Bomber and Pretty Bomber in Super Bomberman 3 guide Nuevo Lienzo.jpg Bomberman.gif|Indy Bomber in Bomberman GB 2 55.png|''Saturn Bomberman'' intro 61.png|''Saturn Bomberman'' story sequence 98.png Shiro-bon.jpg|White Bomber in Bomberman B-Daman Bakugaiden 00000045029.jpg|Armored White Bomber in Bomberman B-Daman bakugaiden Bomberman (64 Art).gif|''Bomberman 64'' artwork Shiro.png|''Saturn Bomberman Fight!!'' art White Bomber SBF.jpg|''Saturn Bomberman Fight!!'' intro White Bomber.jpg|''Saturn Bomberman Fight!!'' Story Mode Clear White Bomber SBF!!.jpg|''Saturn Bomberman Fight!!'' model Pocket Bomberman Art.png|''Pocket Bomberman'' art Continue Game.png|''Pocket Bomberman'' continue screen Bomberman 2 BH.png|''Bomberman Hero'' Bomberman-stand.gif|Bomberman standing (Bomberman Hero Bomberman-weak.gif|Bomberman weak (Bomberman Hero) Bomberman_dying.gif|Bomberman defeated (Bomberman Hero) gameover3.gif|Game Over (Bomberman Hero) Bomberman Avatars.png|''The Second Attack'' avatars Bomberman BT.png|''Bomberman Tournament'' art Bomberman 2.jpg|''Bomberman Online'' (Dreamcast) art Bombermanz.jpg|''Bomberman Online'' (Dreamcast) art Shiro Bomb.jpg|White Bomber in Bomberman Land comic and Bomberman Kart comic White Bomber 2.png|''Bomberman Jetters'' anime 37.jpg|''Bomberman Jetters'' anime Credits Image.png|Credits image from Bomberman Jetters Credits Image 3.png|Credits image from Bomberman Jetters WhiteBomber-MujoeMovie.png|White Bomber in Mujoe's movie in episode 14 White.jpg|''Bomberman Portable'' art New Bomberman AZ.jpg|''Bomberman Act:Zero'' appearance White 4.jpg|''Bomberman Land Wii'' art White 6.jpg White 3.jpg Bomberman Art BSDS.jpg|''Bomberman Story DS'' art White 5.jpg|''Bomberman Land Touch! 2'' art White 2.jpg shirobon_wave.gif|''Bomberman Online Japan'' Normal Bomberman.png|''Bomberman 2'' art Bomberman Art 2.jpg Bomberman Art.jpg Bomberman Art 3.jpg Bomberman Art 4.jpg ShiroKuro.jpg|''Bomberman Blitz'' art Iphone 254.PNG|White Bomber Desing Bomberman Chain 542456245.PNG|White Bomber Bomberman Mogabe Screenshot_2017-01-13-01-00-23.jpeg|White Bomber in Super Bomberman R White_Bomberman_R.png Captura de pantalla 2017-01-19 21.24.29 (7).png Captura de pantalla 2017-01-23 22.32.48 (2).png|Selecting White Bomber in Super Bomberman R IMG 0445.JPG|White Bomber's Super Bomberman R profile card white thumbs up.png|Bomberman LINE sticker BombBomberman.gif|Virus Buster Serge - Episode 6 (Bomberman Cameo) Bomber_Man_Generation.png|Bomberman as he appears in Bomberman Generation de:Bomberman (Weiß) Category:Characters Category:Multiplayer Category:Heroes Category:Bomberman Land Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Super Bomberman Series Category:Super Bomberman 2 Category:Super Bomberman 3 Category:Super Bomberman 4 Category:Super Bomberman 5 Category:Bomberman '94 Category:Bomberman 64 Category:Bomberman Hero Category:Bomberman World Category:Bomberman 64: The Second Attack Category:Bomberman Tournament Category:Bomberman Generation Category:Bomberman Jetters Category:Bomberman '93 Category:Bomberman 2 DS Category:Saturn Bomberman Category:Saturn Bomberman Fight!! Category:Bomberman: Act Zero Category:Bomberman Party Edition Category:Super Bomberman R Category:Super Bomberman Category:Saturn Bomberman Series Category:Allies in Super Bomberman R Category:Bomberman (race) Category:Bomber Boy Category:Good Characters